With introducing digital terrestrial television broadcasting, a receiving system conforming to the digital terrestrial television broadcasting becomes widespread. An iterative decoding method is well known as a method for decoding a signal transmitted in conformity to a digital terrestrial television broadcasting standard such as an integrated service digital broadcasting terrestrial (ISDB-T) standard. The conventional receiving system includes an error correcting decoder that performs the iterative decoding method.
However, in the conventional iterative decoding method, a data array in an output (Transport Stream (TS)) of the error correcting decoder is unconsidered. Originally, in the broadcasting standard of the digital terrestrial television broadcasting, there is a rule for data sequence after decoding processing. Therefore, in the case that the data array of the output (TS) of the error correcting decoder differs from the data array of TS generated by a base station of the digital terrestrial television broadcasting, a Program Clock Reference (PCR) jitter occurs when the output (TS) of the error correcting decoder is decoded. As a result, for example, a phenomenon (what is called a deviation in lip synch) in which a human voice deviates from a movement of a lip occurs in a video image of a television set.
That is, in the conventional iterative decoding method, quality of a decoding result is degraded due to a problem occurred by decoding the output (TS) of the error correcting decoder.